Who does Dory's Heart Belong Too?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Winxgirl. This is like Day off, I guess you would call it a prequel to Day off. In this one Dory is walking around but the all the boys are trying to win her heart through out her day except for Marlin, the one who has her heart. Dory tries to talk to him all day but gets no where, can she talk to him? Enjoy :) Also surprising twist.


Dory is standing tall in her pretty overalls her earbuds in and starts walking just to enjoy her day. When Gil comes up to her. Gil is a little bit older man with black hair but the front of his hair is white and white is underneath his hair as well he has a black t-shirt, skull necklace, grey and white jacket with black pants and shoes. He also has a scar on his eye, he stomps out his cigarette and goes over to Dory. Unlike a lot of smokers he doesn't smoke often so his clothes don't reek of cigarette smoke. Well his jacket does but that's because he is constantly wearing it. He tried to talk to her alone for a bit.

"Hey Dory," says Gil.

"Oh! Hi Gil *small cough* are you smoking today?" asks Dory.

"Eh, first one of the day," says Gil.

"What happened to quitting?" asks Dory.

"Well...I'm doing better, this is my first one in five days actually," admits Gil.

"That's so great!" says Dory, smiling.

"Yeah?" asks Gil.

"Yeah," says Dory.

She smiles and Gil blushes at that. They walk a little further when two more men come join them both: Bloat and Bubbles. Bubbles is around Dory's age and has messy blonde hair he is wearing a bright yellow hoodie while Bloat is tall with brown hair and glasses and a button up top.

"Hey Dory!" says the boys.

"Oh, hey guys, Bubbles aren't you hot in that hoodie?" asks Dory, concerned.

"No, I'm fine but thanks for asking, it's freezing inside though," says Bubbles.

"Really? Feels fine to me," says Bloat.

The boys just stare at him for a moment. Bloat is a bigger man so it is harder for him to get cold, hot that is another thing all together.*

"What?" asks Bloat.

"Nothing! Nothing!" says the boys.

They start to walk again when Gurgle, Jaques, Fluke, Rider, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, and Hank come over. Anchor, Chum, and Bruce were in their relaxed favorite clothing for the day. Gurgle was on the skinny side with purple hair with yellow tips on top and blue eyes, he was sporting a purple with yellow button up. Jaques sports a french mustache and red and white shirt, he also has green blue eyes. Fluke and Rudder both have black pants but Fluke has on yellow stripped t-shirt and a black jacket while Rudder has on a brown sweater. Fluke and Rudder both have brown eyes but only Rudder has brown hair while Fluke has black hair. They all start talking to Dory at once and all try to impress her at the same time but it doesn't get them anywhere she starts laughing.

"You guys are so funny, never change guys," says Dory.

She smiles and walks away from them thinking they want to have some time alone while they are talking. When they discover she is gone they start looking for where she went. What Dory doesn't mention is that while the boys were coming up to her that she saw Marlin and Nemo walking. She smiles and continues through her day, they boys find her but she doesn't have any interest in them. She sees them as friends and that's it, she starts walking away from them again letting them know she has to shop. Which has Bruce, Anchor, and Chum offers to help her with her groceries. Dory sighs and decides to let them help her carry her groceries. She excuses herself to go to the bathroom while they are waiting in line with her stuff. On the way to the bathroom she hears a familiar laugh, she looks and sees Marlin and Nemo doing some shopping. She blushes seeing Marlin smiling before heading to the bathroom quickly. She turns on her phone, her music playing again hoping the music will help her heart stop thumping: "Make you understand, if it is wrong we will try something new. Don't look away. Cause I'm here to stay!"

She blushes hearing Bruce call for her.

"Coming!" says Dory.

She finishes up and goes toward the front to pay for her stuff, she blushes more seeing Marlin and Nemo walk out the door: "If this is a game, Then I'm gonna to play!". She lets the boys help her get her stuff in her apartment then has them leave for a night alone. When she sure they aren't there she goes out to the park to relax out the day. When she sees Marlin and Dory her heart thumps more, she goes to go talk to them when the other boys find her. She starts running accidently blasting her music: "Any kind of guy you want, girl! That's the guy I'll be! Turn myself upside down. Yes I will. Yes I will. Any kind of guy you want, girl. You know I'll agree. Turn your whole world around. Yes I will. Yes I will." She turns around and runs quicker when she sees them gaining speed on her. "Any kind any kind any kind of guy you want. I will be there. Won't you try one more time?"

"Dad look out!" calls Nemo.

"Huh?" asks Marlin.

That's when Marlin and Dory knock heads.

"Ow. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?" asks Dory.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" asks Marlin.

"Yeah, but I'm missing my phone. I'm losing signal from my earbuds.." says Dory.

"Oh, let me help you," says Marlin.

"Thank you," says Dory.

They start looking for the phone, Dory knows she is getting close when the music stops going in and out. "Be my any kind of girl. You decide, It's alright. I will be there." They end up finding the phone at the same time their hands touch. Marlin looks at her and blushes at her finding her very beautiful, his heart is beating out of his chest. He hands the phone over to her and they stand up.

"Thank you again, uh can we talk?" asks Dory.

"No problem and sure, about?" asks Marlin.

"Wow, this is awkward but um...I love you," says Dory.

"Me?" asks Marlin.

"Yeah..is that um..okay…" says Dory.

"Yeah, but what about them?" asks Marlin.

"Them? They are just friends.." says Dory.

Nemo comes over and smiles at her, she leans down and talks to him.

"I like her," says Nemo.

"Aw thank you," says Dory.

"Can I tell you something?" asks Marlin.

"Sure," says Dory.

"I love you too," says Marlin.

Nemo smiles bright glad that his dad finally said something. Dory beams and hugs him even kisses him, he turns red and kisses back.

"AND CUT!" calls a director.

Big time Rush comes out and there is food and a small party where Dory and Marlin hold hands near the end of the night.

The End

*A/N: I am not fat shaming Bloat, I am a bigger person myself and understand how hard it is for bigger people to get cold. Now, that doesn't happen it is different per person.


End file.
